Midnight Snack
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: When Gazzy goes down to have a midnight drink of milk, he is confronted with Nudge, and is unable to turn away.
1. Chapter 1

I never really felt anything strong for any one girl. The fact that I was actually getting clammy was something that was baffling his mind. In front of me stood a very tired Nudge, her eyes half closed she wore a baggy t-shirt with short plaid shorts, her hair was in a large bun on top of her head, though many stray strands fell out.

"Gazzy? Is that you?" she muttered opening her eyes a bit larger, she was sitting onto of the counter, her slender legs crossed as she held a plate of cake.

"Uh…y-yeah, sorry just coming down for something to drink," I said shuffling towards the fridge. Get a grip, she is apart of the flock there is no reason why you should be having feelings stronger then friendship towards her!

It was no secret that Nudge had turned into an absolute breath taking woman, at the age of nineteen she was everything and more a man would ever want.

I reached into the cold fridge grabbing the cartoon of milk, I tipped it back taking a long swig.

"Great minds think alike I suppose," she said dropping he fork onto the plate "I had the weirdest dream, and you were there!" my cheeks were puffed full of milk as I gulped the remaining liquid in my mouth looking up at her.

"Oh? What Happened?" I nervously watched her as she placed her plate down on the counter.

"Well…you see we were in a forest all alone, I couldn't find the flock anywhere!" she began. I put the milk away, closing the door and leaning on the side listening closely to her story.

"And then you turned to me...and you said 'I'll have to defeat him, I need to save you Nudge'" she said her eyes looking past me into her dream. "And you looked at me for what seemed forever and you disappeared…" she said in a ghostly tone.

Her eyes were slowly falling into sadness, I pushing off the fridge walking over. I rubbed my hand along my pants before placing it lightly on her knee. She jumped her eyes swarming back into reality and towards me.

"Hey, I'm here," I softly said. She shock her head he large chocolate eyes looking down at me

"Sorry," she muttered I grimaced, my heart escalating to the speed of hummingbird wings. Her hand dropped to mine, laying it on top of mine. My eyes watched both out hands an innocent action heating my whole body to boiling. Her finger slowly grazing my hand, did she even realize what s he was putting me threw?

"That's alright" I swallowed unable to move my hand, I looked back up to see her eyes with a calculating sparkle.

It was out of the question that she cared for me any more then a friend. I was only sixteen, she had watched ever awkward and hormonal stage that I have had and still am in. Though she hadn't moved her hand, and was it just me or was she inching forward?

With a movement so quick she pulled away her hand moving behind her back as she arched her spine. I slowly removed my hand frowning, I knew it wasn't happening.

Nudge let out a loud sigh looking the ceiling before returning her gaze to mine, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes wide. I starred back my eyes trying to solve the puzzle that was Nudge.

"What's wrong?" I asked after half a minute, she looked down at me rubbing the back of her neck.

"Gazzy…" she muttered, this had to be the first time I had ever seen Nudge out of words, and it was strange and slightly eerie. I leaned forward, reaching forward and placing my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes softening, seeming as if I showed all my secrets.

"Nudge?" I whispered, watching in confusion as she leaned her head forward, her face inches from mine.

"Do you really have no idea?" she mumbled tenderly,

"No," I confessed. She moved a little closer he warm breath swarming around me,

"You have no idea how incredible that feels?" she asked again motioning to my hand. My eyes looked to my hand, and then back to her "how you make me feel, all those years?" my brain was turning in circles as I tried to process her words correctly. Nudge chuckled at my confused face, her hand reaching forward and brushing some light blonde hair from my eyes.

What was she doing, what did she mean, all those years? My brain was stretching and contacting trying to understand her.

"You really don't know," she said her lips turning into a 'o', I slowly shook my head. "Angel always said you never saw the obvious," she bit her bottom lip looking down at my lips. Every nerve in my body was screaming, ever cell ignited, and every hair standing on end.

The tension too much to bear, I didn't even think when I crushed my lips onto hers. I suspected for her to recall in disguise to push me away, to never want to see me again. Then the unexpected happened she kissed me back, with the same amount of emotion that was in my kiss.

My arms fell to her legs. They were even softer then before as she quickly wrapped them around my waist. I couldn't get enough, of her sweet lips, as I kept going in for more. Hell I didn't know when it would end and I certainly wanted to capture every moment of it.

I leaned backwards carrying her with me as her legs supported her. I backed tot eh fridge were I fell back hitting the door with a lode bang! I didn't pay attention though as Nudge kissed with a new type of heat, her fingers curled in my hair.

It felt like I was trapped in a beautiful bliss, where I never wanted to leave. This was until I felt a sudden brightness in my eye lids and opened them, Nudge pulled away from the kiss as were both looked over dumb founded to see a tired Max.

The second Max saw the position we were in her eyes grew to saucers and her mouth opened a jar. Nudge slowly slide down until her feet were firmly on the tile floor, both of us starring at Max.

"What the…" Max began her eyes whipping between us.

"h-hey Max" I stuttered my hands still wrapped around Nudge's waist. Nudge suddenly burst out laughing, I looked at her for a second as if she was crazy but then, without reasoning I started to laugh as well. We probably sounded nuts, but I didn't care.

Max looked at both of us like we were insane, and on her defence we probably were. I let out a deep sigh looking back at Nudge, her grin larger then I had seen it for awhile. Her eyes returned my loving stare, as Max awkwardly shuffled to the side.

"Sorry" Nudge chuckled, looking back at Max

"I leave for a week and this happens," she grumbled

"Do you not approve?" I asked amused

"It's not that, I just don't want you two eating each others faces in the middle of the night!" she finished grabbing a cookie from a jar.

"We are both old enough to make our own decisions Max" I said, finding Nudge's hand and weaving my fingers into hers.

"Yes, well I am going to sleep, and suggest you two go to sleep soon as well!" she looked at us both with an accusing glance.

I looked back to Nudge to see her face blushed,

"I want to be with you," I blurted out I mentally kicked myself but looked into her eyes again "I mean I don't want this to be a one night make out thing"

"I don't either" she said her arms moving behind my neck

"Doesn't mean we have to stop make out session?" I said, a small cocky grin starting to creep on my face

"Defiantly not," she said before returning her lips to mine, returning to my Nudge heaven.\

**what do you think, please review!do you want a cookie? if you do review :3 **


	2. Never Going To Let Go

It had been only a few months of officially going out with Nudge and it already had been one of the most thrilling, happy and hilarious months of my life.

I sat on the sofa in the flock's new house, my arm around Nudges shoulders pulling her into my side, my nose buried in her sweet smelling hair. My pointer finger carelessly twisted her curls upon it, enjoying the warmth in my heart.

"You know you are going to mess my hair up that way," she said.

"But it's so fun," I teased pulling another curl onto my finger.

She hummed quietly shifting her position so her head lay in my lap, her legs bent over the side of the sofa. I looked down grining as I now pulled my fingers threw it, I would never get tired of Nudge's hair.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked softly her eyes beginning to close.

"This," I sighed "can't we just stay like this forever?" She laughed smiling at me.

"Wouldn't you get bored?"

"Not with you at my side." She bit her lower lip a huge grin now spreading cheek to cheek.

"What about you by my side…at the mall?" she said hopefully. I let out a small groan,

"You just went!" I complained

"I know, and I wouldn't ask you but Ella and Iggy went out today and so my shopping girl is gone!"

she did the unforgivable. She looked up at me with large, wet puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you dare do that." I complained trying to look away but was unable to accomplish it.

"I'm not doing anything!" she said, defensively. She sat up her knees at both sides of my lap. I gulped loudly, my hair suddenly standing on end and my heart racing at the speed of light.

She lent forward her hair in a mess, which did not help her position. it sprayed around her shoulders her large brown eyes looking deeply into my own. She moved until her lips brushed my own.

"Please Gasman," she almost whimpered.

My whole body froze, my breath coming out uneven and in gasps.

"pleeeease" she said again with empathise letting it draw out into a moan.

That did it. I quickly stood up grabbing a hold of her and spinning around dropping her back onto the sofa, she dropped with large eyes and her mouth open a jar.

I pulled my hands threw my hair not facing Nudge.

"Yes we can g-g-go," I said, trying to calm down.

"What's wrong?" she said, standing up and trying to move in front of me. I quickly turned around turning my back to her. "What is it Gazzy?"

I bit my lip, not being able to speak.

"We can go, I just have to go get ready!" I said a little too loudly,

"You are already dressed?" she said confused still trying to face me, but I still avoided her.

"Well I have to use the bathroom then!" I said, practically sprinting to the bathroom. I could hear Nudge snickering from outside, as the answer suddenly hit her.

"Oh, shut it!" I called out in frustration. It wasn't my fault! I was a teenager boy after all, she was the one practically straddling me.

"It's really alright Gazzy," she said but laughter filled her sentence. I rolled my eyes thinking of things like gross slugs, and spiders.

"I'll get you back just you wait!"

"Alright Gazzy, just call when you're..." she paused "calmed down" she snickered before leaving the living room.

* * *

><p>The mall was as busy as a hive as young girls moved in packs, threw out the shops, and boys like myself were being towed by their girlfriends.<p>

"..So then all we have to go is another shoe store and tow other clothing…approximately." She rambled on,

"How can people do this all day?" I asked,

"What do you mean?" she said looking around "its fun!" she beamed.

"Oh this way, I want to go into this store." I fowled her into a store where I let out a small groan, as I watched her run off, it was nice seeing her so happy though.

I moved over to the side of the store that was designated at the boys sections, it was probably 1/8 of the entire store and three guys excluding my self where crammed in it.

I walked over to the T-shirts idly looking threw them.

"That would look amazing on you." A voice near by said, I looked up expecting Nudge but found a tall slim teenage girl with fiery red hair, that fell to her shoulders pin straight.

"Oh yeah?" I said nervously glancing around her for Nudge.

The girl walked over to me picking up the shirt in my hand, her bright blue eyes scanning me. I suddenly felt quite awkward,

"I'm Andrea by the way" she said softly examining the fabric of the shirt.

"Gazzy,"

"Gazzy?" she question "what and awesome name...so different."

"I guess" I shrugged placing my hands deep into my pockets.

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, twenty minutes out of town." I said quietly looking anywhere but Andrea.

"It's so hard to meet anyone new in this town." She said takings a step towards me, I shifted slightly

"Do you work here?" I asked nervously, she laughed

"Here? No, I work at a boutique shop at the other end of the mall," she said her eyes ranking the length of me. "We are actually looking for male models for a photo shoot, interested?"

"Me?" I yelped

"Yes, you do have the natural…form" she said her eyes once again running the length of me. "You could come back with me…I'll show you around the shop." She finished

"Gazzy?" I let out a sigh at the familiarity of the voice, and found Nudge walking around Andrea towards me. Andrea's eyes turning cold.

"There you are Gazzy, been looking for you." She said smiling, but suddenly looked back at Andrea "oh hello."

"Hey," Andrea said sharply,

"Can I help you?" Nudge said. My eyes widened as I looked back and forth between them.

"I was telling your _friend_ here that he would make a great model," Andrea said coolly "he does have the body for it."

I felt Nudge tense, "oh?" Nudge said looking up at me.

"Yes" Andrea said coldly.

"Actually Andrea I have no interest with that." I said quickly wrapping my arm around Nudge's waist "Are you about done here Nudge?"

"Defiantly,"

"I'll see you around Andrea" I said nodding towards her.

Once we got out side Nudge turned angrily to me.

"Were you flirting with her?" my mouth hung open,

"What, no!"

"Stupid chick" Nudge muttered under her breath.

"Oh come on you know I wouldn't go for any other girl,"

"Do I?"

"You should! You have pretty much ruined me for any other girl, because anyone of them isn't anywhere close to how beautiful, smart, or funny you are." I said placing my hands onto her shoulders and leaning down to eye level.

"You don't have to worry Nudge I'm not going anywhere," I finished. She looked into my eyes, trying o understand the meaning behind it all.

"I know, but still she was like all over you!" she breathed a heavy sigh.

"And now I'm all over you," I laughed picking her up and swinging her around.

"Gazzy!" Nudge yelled "put me down!" but her laughter contradicted her angry tone.

"Never going to let go Nudge!" I laughed, but felt the true meaning of it, I never wanted to ever. Never wanted to leave Nudge I was deeply in love with her, and I could not stand the thought of having to leave her.

And I never did.


	3. Football

I sat along the side of the long leafy field in which autumn had infested with brightly colored leafs. My arm warped around Nudges waist as we watch some of the Flock and The Gang horse around. Suddenly Angel sprung up in a burst of joy

"I know what we can do!" She proclaimed

"And what is that Angel?" Max asked looking at her. She stood by Dylan who had a rather large grin on his face.

"We can play American football. I always see on the T.V shows the family who play it! And well we are practically a family."

"This is one large family," Iggy said.

"The more the better," Ratchet said with a large grin on his face, apparently the thought of playing football amused him

"But there is one thing." Star said looking around with a large grin "We should be able to play with our powers

"Brilliant," said Ella "I have none!"

"Yes you do," Iggy said "a power over me." He smirked but his comment was brushed off.

"Let's have captains," Maya said.

"I'll be one!" Max said bounding over to one side, of course she would be.

"And I will as well." Fang said darkly"

"What are the odds…" Nudge muttered sarcastically low enough so only I could hear. I chuckled before looking up to see the selections being made…

"I have a fun idea" Nudge said loudly getting up and walking over to the group, I followed close behind. "Why don't we play boys vs. girls?"

"Don't you think that's a bit ridiculous" Ratchet said "we all know that boys will always win in sports." I felt the need to run over to him at that moment and hit him over the head, but instead I watched nervously as my sister and the rest of the girls looked at him with pure hate.

"Well if that's the case then you have nothing to worry about." Kate said with acid leaking threw her lips.

"Then it's settled all the girls are over here and boys over there" Max said nodding over to the other end of the field. All the boys began to head off talking about the plan of action. I held back for a second looking back at Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, this is ridiculous don't you think?" I said her eyes looked at me giving away nothing "I mean are you trying to prove something?" This apparently was not that smart thing to say.

"Oh, I see just because we think we can win you assume that we want to prove something. Or is it the penis thing? You think you are so much better because you have a penis? I bet that's it, well you will see, you and your boy band." she then spun on her heels heeding back to the side were all the girls were now in a huddle.

My mouth hung open as I only was able to let out a small breath my eyes looking at the back of Nudge's head, in confusion. How did she get any of that from what I said? I turned around jogging back to the group.

"…not going to lie boys, they have many tricks up their sleeves. One of the biggest is Angel." Fang pulled out a small note pad and pen from his back pocket, and began to write. I pulled Iggy's hand over to the not pad so that he could feel Fang' letters. Because Iggy had amazing feeling …well more then your average human he knew the shapes of each letter and did not need to use brail

_I will tell you plays on this piece of paper but what ever you do, do not. _ _Think about it think about another language you are studying or maybe a TV show, something that will occupy your mind._

_Now Kate has amazing strength and Star has power, we need to make sure we cover them. I will handle Maya and Dylan you get Max, Iggy you take Angle. Holden you can take beating ,take Kate, but get ready to get a pretty bruise. Ratchet you take Star you will be able to watch her the best with your sight. _

"Are you kidding me -" Ratchet said before getting his foot stomped on by Dylan

_Shut up! Don't complain about it! Now where was I? Oh yes Gazzy you take Nudge and Ella well…I think we don't have to worry about her too much. _

_Does everyone understand? _

Everyone nodded slowly

_Then let's kick some girl butt! _

We looked up to see that the girls had already lined up and had recovered a football from the house. But something was very wrong. all their faces were pinched and angry. I tried to shake away my fear as I lined in front of Nudge.

"Heads or tails?" Max said and with a flick she threw up a coin

"Heads." Fang said calmly, and sure enough it was.

"You kick first," Fang said and soon everyone moved back wards getting ready to start the game…

After awhile it was extremely obvious that the men would not have an easy time. Many of the girls having the more physical or useful ways of getting the ball and running with it.

Nearing the end of the game it was still a some what close game at 49 to 42…for the girls. We all huddled around before Fang scribbled down a drawing of our next play.

I walked up to the line to see Nudge's face in a large cruel wicked grin. My heart speed as I tried to read anything from it. As Dylan threw the Ball back into Iggy's hands( I know what you are thinking the quarter back is the blind kid? But trust me if you made a noise loud enough for Iggy to here he could throw that ball into anyone's waiting arms.) Nudge sprung forward her arms stretched wide, ready fro the tackle.

My eyes widened but I hadn't spent my whole life fighting so that I couldn't win a simple football game. I ran right at her at the last second, kicking off the ground with all my strength and letting out my wings. I jumped clear over her…or so I thought.

I took a mental note to never. Wear sweatpants out of the house again. Nudge's hand reached up grabbing anything above her head which just happened to be my pants. I literally jumped out of my pants leaving me in my T-shirt, sneakers,and my red plaid boxers.

Apparently this hadn't been in Nude's plan because she soon widened her eyes covering her mouth with her hands to control the loud laughter coming out. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see it though.

Iggy's arm cocked back suddenly shoot forward trailing along the e sky until Dylan's arms caught it and ran towards the marker for a touch down.

I suddenly jumped into the air, cheering. This was until I heard the loud laughter of Star. I looked over with red cheeks placing my hand over a very…private area. I quickly turned around grabbing my pants from Nudge.

Unfortunately she held onto them resulting in a miny game of tug- a-war.

"What are you doing Nudge!" I yelled "Give me my pants"

She bit her lower lip looking at my coyly, with reluctance she let go and I quickly jumped right back into them.

I ran back to the boys to find all the girls with tear filled eyes. It wasn't that. Funny. I shook it off kneeling down around the guys.

"Alright guys." Fang spoke for the first time, "They know what we are going to do so there is no point of writing it down. We need to win if we try for a second touchdown we will get it. Do anything to get it," we all nodded lining back up

When Nudge came back I found her sweater zipped down so that her V shape shirt was reveled. My eyes were unable to move, I kept telling myself to but I could not look anywhere else. She must have known by then that my eyes were not glued to her eyes.

I didn't hear the ball being thrown back to Iggy or when Fang yelled by my ear. But I did feel the large impact of a large brown ball smacked on the back of my head.

I fell over with a loud thud, looking up to see Nudge Grinning at me

"Distracted Gazzy?" she said innocently,

"Gazzy! No!" Ratchet yelled in defeat it was over, we had lost. "You fell into temptation! You are as weak as all us men are!"

"I couldn't help myself bud" I said cracking a smile. I held out my hand getting Max's helping hand for help to get up.

"Not a bad bump I hope?" Dylan asked walking up

"No, not a bad bump at all." I said still smiling. I turned to Nudge to find her biting her tongue watching me with a large amount of mischief swimming in them.

"I can't believe we lost," Fang said

"Ha!" Maya laughed "You all lost to the girls! You know why? Because girls rule!"

"Alright Beyonce." Holden said.

Nudge pulled me aside leading me back to the house

"Come on we will get some ice for your head..." she pulled me away and when we were out of ear shot I leaned down to her ear.

"That was a very dirty trick Nudge," I said

"Well you jumping out of your pants was just as cruel,"

"That was unintentional!"

"Still distracted me, I didn't even know who scored the touchdown"

I let out a deep sigh but a smile was still plastered on my lips .

"Want to know a secret?" Nudge said in a slightly different tone

"Always,"

"Later tonight, you might just see me jump out of my pants as well."

My heart stopped and my blood began to pump faster…oh yeah…I knew I loved Football for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeee hope you liked it please review!<strong>

**I also have another Fanfiction for Dylan and Max's on-shots...Don't hate me! i think they could work though so if you want you can go over t here and R&R it would be greatly appreciated!**

**It's called "Once in a blue moon" by Ninjaawesomemonkey**


	4. Happy Birthday

In just a few hours it would be my birthday. I sat on my large double bed, my mind racing. I was practically jumping on the bed with excitement about tomorrow, how ever old I got tomorrow would never get old (no pun intended). I bit my lower lip moving my hand over my blanket. I never really appreciated the significance of a birthday until we had finally saved the world, but when a person is concentrating on when the next time he will eat birthdays are kind of bumped down in importance.

After though birthdays for everyone was something to celebrate that we were all still actually alive, and all survived that impossible situation. Plus now that the Flock and Squad were older I would see them less and less, Max even thinking about moving to her own separate home, with a certain someone. These kinds of events were a way to get everyone under the same roof at the same time, even if it was a limited amount of hours.

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a slow creaking noise from the door. A dim glow of a candle first entered my senses followed by a beautiful girl. She wore short black spandex shorts, with an over large red flannel shirt.

"Nudge, what are you doing here?" I asked as she approached with a sly grin, she held a cupcake with a blue candle on top.

"Coming to see the birthday boy of course," I looked over to my alarm clock to see 12:01 a.m. was she waiting outside the door or something? She walked over to my bed as I reached out pulling her to the side of me, grinning like an idiot.

"Happy birthday to you..." she began to sing before I placed my hand over her mouth, laughing

"No singing," I said, her face opened appalled

"Do you not like my signing?" She said teasingly, I looked back forcing my smile down. After another five seconds of silence she got up

"Awh, come back here," I said looping my arms around her waist.

"Will you let me sing?" She asked one eyebrow raised, I smiled nodding. She sat back down before finishing her song.

"Thank you,"

"Please blow out the candle before the wax melts onto my hand!" she said urgently, obeying I thought of a wish before blowing out the single lonely candle.

"What was you wish?"

"I can't tell you!" I paused taking a bite out of ht cupcake "I want it to come true,"

"Oh stop acting so young you know that's not true" she said leaning forward and stealing a bite.

"Yes it is" I said a serious but playful look in my eyes.

"But I might be able to help with it coming true," she whined

"You would defiantly be able to help," I muttered. Damn I meant that only to be an internal thought. I looked curious to see if she had heard my comment, her eyes were looking forward with a gleam in them, and her white teeth showing threw her smile.

"So it has to do with me then?" She said, I looked around the room as if that would help me.

"You may or may not be involved" I said light heartedly.

"Well that narrows it," she rolled her eyes. I grinned biting my lower lip, "what is the rule if I find out what it is?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to duck away from her. But her arms snapped forward holding me square to her.

"Something embarrassing then?" she said trying to put her limited clues together. I shrugged my shoulders lost for words. "Gazzy you have frosting all over your mouth," She said calmly. I reached up with one hand, but she quickly stopped me.

"I got it," she leaned forward kissing my lips lightly, her tongue sweeping up the extra frostings. I felt a long shiver run down my spine as she moved back again looking at my face with a slightly cocky stature.

"That's one way of doing it," I whispered.

"The best way," she chuckled "now back to your wish,"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked

"Why don't you not want to tell me so badly?" she retorted

"Because I want it to come true," I complained,

"Come on Gazzy You're seventeen now, your amazing girlfriend just stayed up to the precise time to bring you a cake-" I quickly jumped in

"Cupcake"

"-All you could do is tell me what it was that you wished for, hell maybe I'll be able to grant you it." She then looked up with her large eyes crawling over to me and pushing me down to the bed, hovering over top.

"Tell me?" she whispered. I looked at her for a few quick second before pushing my lips onto hers, my hand cupping the back of her neck as I told her my wish in the best way I knew.

I woke up the nest morning with a sudden rush of joy; I looked to my side to find my covers pushed aside. I got up jumping into a pair of pants, running out my room and practically jumping down the stairs, I found the whole flock down there

"Happy birthday!" they said not quite in unison. My face lit up as I looked over the ever familiar faces. And in the middle sat a sly Nudge, she wore a back top with skinny jeans, her hair pulled back. She got up walked over to me and pecked my lips,

"Happy birthday." I smiled at everyone

"Thank you guys,"

"How was your sleep?" Nudge asked grinning innocently

"Best sleep I have ever had "I said kissing her cheek.

"I made your favorite Iggy said from the kitchen" never ending pancakes

"Perfect,"

And so I went threw out my day, locking eyes with nudge ever so often.

I bit my lip looking to the ground as everyone sung happy birthday to me later that night. The song suddenly bringing new meaning, and memories, it seemed that Nudge had noticed as well because as I looked up to her with a knowing gaze I saw her cheeks burn a dark shade of scarlet.

"Thank you guys; this has been the best birthday." I said with a large grin, though my eyes hardly left Nudge, "a perfect birthday."

**A little bit of a scandalous chapter but I hoped you liked it..I'll try to get another chapter up soonish…sorry school and this Is hard to balance! Please Review it will make me write faster! **


	5. It Won't Be Long

Nudge was coming home today...she was actually coming home! God I missed her, had there ever been a longer month then this one? I sat outside on the porch with Iggy and Ella as I stared off into the desert hoping to see an image in the sky.

"Starring wont make her get here any quicker man," Iggy muttered, his arm slung around Ella's shoulder.

Easy for him to say he had his girlfriend with him, mine was away. She was not in my arms. "You really just need to calm down, or get the pole out of your ass." Blunt. But that's who Iggy was.

Maybe I was freaking out too much it wasn't like she would be in any danger, she was perfectly safe but still. In our half a year of dating she had never been away from me for this long.

When she told me she wanted to find her mother I had decided right away that I would company her. The fact that she wanted to go alone was something of a surprise to all of us.

Ever since world war three had finished she had told us of he want to go find her mother. She never acted on it though, taking a long few years to think of what she would say. Why hadn't she wanted to me to go with was one of my main questions that spiraled around in my mind. Did she not love me? I mean she hadn't said it, but I had only assumed…

I heard the front door open and saw a familiar blonde head of hair.

"Hey Angel," I said as she sat down next to me,

"How long have you been out here?" she asked

"Probably since the break of dawn," Iggy said. Angel let out light laughter rubbing my back lovingly

"You know she is going to come home, there is no need to wait with wide eyes."

"That's easy for you guys to say..." I mumbled, they weren't missing on one of the most beautiful…sexiest…women on this earth.

"Gazzy, just think tonight-"

She stopped as I felt a buzz to my side and saw Angel quickly flip her phone out. At fifteen years old Angel made it clear to all of us that she would be making her own decisions and support herself…well that was farley easy after the great sum of money we got from most ever worlds government in gratitude after the war.

She opened her phone placing it to her ear

"Hey you," I rose and eyebrow now looking over to my little sister, he voice sounded so…strange.

"No, I'm not doing anything tonight." She picked a strand of hair twirling it now, she looked like a cartoon.

"I heard the movie starring that actor what's his name, blonde curly hair big nose…." She paused laughing "yeah, that defiantly him, that movie looks good what do you think?" Another pause she smiled before nodding

"Yea, sure…I'll see you then." She hung up the phone before looking back up at us,

"Now what was I saying…" her eyes went blank,

I hadn't had to deal with any boys yet and was suddenly feeling the pulse of worry run threw out my veins. This is how it began.

"Who was that, a boy?" I asked my eyes darting to hers,

"Relax it's just a movie, Gaz-"

"That didn't sound like 'nothing' who is he?" I paused as she opened her mouth I spoke again "I mean you looked smitten you were practically blushing!"

I felt myself begging to freak out, I knew it was irrational. Angel out of all of us could tell a good person from a bad one since should could literally hear it in their minds. But wasn't she still too young? Angel wasn't the small innocent girl this was true. She grew up twice as fast as anyone normal and faster then anyone in the flock as she had to her corrupted minds and people's who wanted her for that.

I looked at her expecting the worst, the boy was probably twice her age and someone convinced her to go out with him... I would beat him to a pulp. He was probably someone who wished to take advantage of Angel, I would never allow that.

"Oh god, stop with all that mocho crap Gazzy!" she shouted jumping up glaring down at me, after hearing my thoughts. I fell silent as the word left her lips. It was so wrong to hear her say that, her voice was soft and delegate, no harsh word should ever come out of her.

I watch with wide eyes as she fumed down at me

"I will see who ever I want! When ever I want," she paused looking over and Iggy then back "I understand who this person is, and it's the opposite of bad." She looked down crossing her arms. I felt my stomach lurch as I watch my little sister stand there the porch now completely silent.

"I'm sorry Angel…I" I stopped unable to think of anything.

"Who even said it was a d-date." Angel said, I watched as she looked behind herself towards the seeming endless desert.

"Who is he?" I asked quietly

"Nice, friendly, kind." She said softly

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know," she paused picking at her nail "I just confused…I'm not sure I know… who I-"she stopped as she spotted a dark figure in the air "Nudge."

I looked pass her my eyes growing large as my heart speed up.

"I have to go wash up," She whispered, I watched her with sadness; I had been such a jerk.

"Angel…I'm so sor-"

"I know go greet you girlfriend." She said before pulling the door open.

I began to turn around when I felt a small hand on my shoulder

"I'll go to her," Ella's voice said "go to Nudge." I nodded silently before turning around.

Running off the porch I pulled away my hoodie before leaping into the sky spreading my large brown wings speeding into the deep glassy sky.

It didn't take long to get to her maybe 30 seconds, but it felt like hours, as details came into view I felt my breath stop. God she was beautiful.

"Gazzy!" I heard her shout out as I reached her, when I was in arms reach I grabbed her pressing my lips to hers, without hesitation. So many nights were spent alone, all those sad phone calls, the empty house. It didn't matter anymore though she was back my Nudge was back.

We hovered in air as I slanted my head to deepen the kiss. Pouring all my emotion into that one kiss making sure she knew exactly how I felt.

Once we pulled away I looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I missed you Nudge." I whispered pushing way a cruelly loose black hair from her face.

"I missed you too." And just like that, Nudge was back.

Once we had reached the house (which took awhile) we entered the living room were the whole Flock and Gang were sitting, and let me tell you there were a lot, of us. I was almost impressed on how we all managed to fit.

"Nudge!" There was a collective shout from the family. As people swarmed around her hugging and such, though most of us now lived in separate homes we still lived along the same block in what seemed to be a deserted desert.

"Hey guys!" Nudge said excited, Angel walked up with a now gleaming smiling hugging Nudge tightly

"Hey Angel, I missed you"

"I missed you too!" once Nudge pulled away she held onto Angel's shoulders

"How are you doing?" he tone was serious and worried. I puzzled over this I watched her exchange with Angel, was I missing something here?

"I'll…talk to you about it later" Angel said looking around nervously. With a nod from Nudge Angel returned to the opposite side of the room.

Once every person had the chance to hug her we all sat again. All of the kitchen chairs were pulled into the living room as we talked about Nudges journey. She had taken a plane to Ottawa, Canada the day she left, finding out exactly where her mother lived.

"…when she opened that door, I couldn't help it I broke down, I must have looked crazy" Nudge said continuing her story. "Every insecurity felt like it was flooding back into my mind…she took me into her house and made some tea, asking what was wrong, she hadn't realized until I looked into her eyes. She must have seen the stories on us and realized, because she knew that second." I rubbed my hand along Nudges spine keeping her calm

"We talked for hours, it was difficult but I had to do it," she finished the very short explanation

"That wasn't very descriptive." Fang grunted

"It's hard for me to explain, and hard to talk about." She confessed

"We understand Nudge," I mumbled bending over to kiss her head, I could help it, I had to touch her, hold her making sure consonantly she was there.

"I'm really tired guys; do you think I could have a rain check?"

"That's fine," Max said, Nudge got up with a sigh walking up the stairs, I ran after her hoping up the stairs. Once I reached the top I wrapped my arms around her waist tilting my head to the side and kissing her ear lobe.

"Can I join you?" I muttered

"Of course,"

I walked into her room falling onto her bed as she quickly undressed and put on a button up flannel shirt and tight, black spandex. She lay down to the side of my curling into my side.

I let out a deep sigh wish for nothing more then this, to just lie with the woman I loved.

It was awhile later when I thought back to the exchange with Angel.

"Nudge can ask you something/"

"Hmm? Of course Gazzy," she mumbled tired.

'What's wrong with Angel?" I said now thinking it would be okay to discuss as Angel would have probably left for her movie now.

Nudge rubbed her hand over to my chest before pushing so that she could look down at me. She had a quizzical look on her face as she studied my own gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"You asked her how she was. And she said she tell you later…what did she mean?"

"You don't know?"

"Do you think I would ask if I knew?" I said now a bit annoyed, did everyone know?

"It's not my place to tell you Gazzy, if she wants to talk about it with you she will."

"Is it about the guy?"

"What guy?" She asked now confused

"She is going to the movies with a guy tonight. I think she really likes him,"

"Well that's new information to me…" Nudge said laying back down I placed my arm around her bringing her closer to my side. "How is her friend?"

Nudge had been referring to the girl who had seemed like Angels other half these couple of years…Paige, she had been adopted into our family quite quickly. She had a great sense of humor and could easily keep up with us all. Plus she also had her own special power, she was able to absorb near people powers and use it against them, a devil that one.

"She's fine; they are practically glued to the hip I swear." I mumbled into Nudges hair.

"Hmm, interesting…" Nudge muttered her voice drowned with sleepiness.

"What is?" I asked, unfortunately I was only met with a silence "Nudge?" I asked again looking down to find Nudge silently snoring. I grinned, she was so peaceful in her sleep so astoundingly beautiful, but I suppose she was always.

"Goodnight my love," I whispered lightly kissing her head "Sweet dreams"

**Not my best, but I am going to continue for a while on this so I wont be like skipping all over the place: 3 what do you guys think? Any thought on angel? I would love to hear them! **

**& I will start responding to your reviews if you have any questions then you can ask! Because you guys are amazing! **

_Zorua- I looked up that saying and couldn't find it anywhere XD I really want to know though!:p and thanks _

_Sunshine loving devil- thanks, I will try to update more it is just difficult, with having other stories and school to worry about. Hoped you liked the chapter :) _


End file.
